Losing It
by CC-645
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] There is no place for serenity here. Nor is there a place for reason. Here there is a place for temper, for anger, for aggression. Here our protagonists let it go voluntarily – or they lose it entirely. Here we see what happens when you bend them too far...


**Star Wars Characters strike me as way too calm, especially Jedi.**

**There is no serenity, only anger, rage, annoyance, and the Dark Side of the Force - or at least in this story.**

**A series of unrelated oneshots depicting varios Star Wars characters loosing their temper and behaving OOC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Heritage<strong>

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker was annoyed – no not annoyed – extremely peeved. He hated, that's right not disliked but hated, political celebrations. Especially if they were in a bar and half the _delegates_ were drunk out of their wits. What made it worse was that his sister and fellow Jedi – and far better diplomat – had left him just before the celebrations started. The rowdy bunch of overly enthusiastic _pirates_, there was no other word to describe the population of the New Republic's newest member world – Ojom, had insisted on a traditional Besalisk celebration.

Naturally Luke was unwilling to cooperate, but if he didn't it would offend his hulking hosts. So, reluctantly the Jedi Master found himself bustled into an overfilled bar. Even with the force to dissipate the effects of the liquor he was careful, cutting as much corners as possible and staying more-or-less out of sight among the patrons.

"Hey Jedi!" A burly figure bustled through to Luke, "Enjoying our little party huh? Ha, ha, ha!"

_Owff!_ Luke choked out unable to extricate himself from the four-arm bear-hug. Considering that his efforts to speak were vane, the Jedi resorted to a Force-compulsion. For a terrifying half-minute nothing seemed to happen. Then, finally the drunk chieftain let him go.

"Well perhaps the company is a bit rough for you after all hey?" He said and lumbered off.

_You've got that right. _Luke thought massaging his bruised ribs. _Leia, I'm killing you when I get back!_

Luke staggered to the door, determined no matter what to get some fresh air, when he heard a familiar voice call to him.

"Ha-ha-ha, Luke!" Dexter Jettster waved the Jedi over to join him at the Basalisk's table.

"Hello Dex," Luke replied and slumped down on a bar stool.

"How's it doing ya old villain!" Luke grinned at the remark, it was good seeing his old friend here.

"Not good Dex, I think one of the bosses broke half my ribs!" At this the Basalisk laughed heartily. "Any chance I can escape further festivities?"

"Nah, not likely…" Dex chuckled, "You could try one of you Jedi's force-cloak techniques, ya know the one Obi-wan always pulled?"

"Won't I get trampled if no one can see my?" Luke joked. Suddenly his comm buzzed. Usually Luke might've uttered some obscene Tatooine profanity, but this time the noise was almost musical. "Excuse me," he said grateful for an official excuse to leave the bar.

* * *

><p>"Skywalker here," he acknowledged as soon as he was outside.<p>

"This is Mothma. Luke, how are you handling?" the voice on the other side questioned.

"Could be doing better you know. Any chance I can get a ride off this ice cube?" The Jedi's voice was obviously irritated. He didn't bother to hide his frustration, indeed he poured as much of it into his voice as he could. Maybe, just maybe, Mon Mothma would get it through her thick skull that he really needed to get back to a Jedi facility as soon as possible.

No such luck, "I'm sorry Master Jedi," she said, tone all formal and cold. "We have no available transports at this moment and furthermore the official celebrations have four more days to go."

Before he knew what he was doing his right mechanical hand smashed the comlink into barely recognisable parts. Deciding to cool off, Luke tugged his cloak tighter around him and set off down the street.

* * *

><p>As Luke made his aimless wondering way across several streets of Ojom's capital city, he felt his frustration climb. He tried to supress his emotions, after all he was a Jedi, calm and composed. However no amount of prior discipline seemed to aid him in his internal battle so he decided to focus on what brought about his frustration.<p>

It had been a tough time back at the Jedi Temple, some of the younglings and junior Padawans had formed a gang of sorts, creating mischief and chaos wherever they turned. Luke smiled at this memory. They were all so cute, and the pranks were harmless. The problem wasn't in the kids, but in their masters. Some of them firmly believed that Jedi must not have any fun, and Luke was forced to personally enter into sometimes aggressive negotiations with them.

Another frustration was that Mon Mothma had him constantly gallivanting from one side of the galaxy to another without any respite. _No wonder Obi-wan __hated__ politicians!_

He was shaken out of his musings abruptly as a crowd of various species bawled out of a nearby tavern almost knocking him to the ground. In the mob Luke spotted not only Basalisks but Gotal, Barabels, Duros and several Rodians. The non-natives looked to belong to some gang or another judging by their impressive arsenal of weapons and identical shoulder patches.

Luke managed to worm his way through most of the crowd and begin his journey to where he would spend the night.

"Hey there's a Jedi!" A slurred voice exclaimed. Luke turned around to see an elderly Duros supporting an extremely drunk Rodian. As soon as the Duros made eye-contact with the Jedi he let his companion drop down to the ground.

"You!" He rasped out, "So you are the new Skywalker brat!" without waiting for a retort the Duros pulled two blasters from his holsters. "Lucky for you, I have clients willing to pay for a live Jedi, otherwise I might've enjoyed killing a Skywalker."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Luke mocked, his hand resting on the pommel of his lightsaber.

"Name's Bane, Cad Bane. Back in the day Anakin Skywalker and his blasted Padawan caused me a lot of trouble. After he disintegrated with the Death Star, I didn't know how to get my revenge. Well, now I do!" he laughed maniacally and began firing a rapid stream of red laser bolts at Luke.

The Jedi's lightsaber sprang to life almost of its own accord began deflecting blaster shots instantly. Luke had read the surviving archive reports and knew who Bane was. Though, at the moment he didn't appear to be officially wanted, Luke decided to take his frustration out on this piece of Bantha Poodoo. Especially since this filth had hurt a current Jedi Master, Master Tano.

Switching from lazy defence to determined offense in less than a second, Luke began deflecting Bane's blaster fire back at the bounty hunter, all the while advancing toward him.

"Good, you're better than the Skywalker from the Clone Wars, he—" Bane never got a chance to finish his sneering taunt. In moments Luke had crossed the five meters separating them and sliced both off the hunter's hands.

For a moment Bane looked in silence at the stumps of his hands and the green blood oozing from the wounds. Once the moment of surprised shock was over he shrieked, "YOU BLASTED SON OF A SITH! NOOO!"

In a flash, Luke's lightsaber switched hands and his now free right one shot out and grabbed the Duro's throat.

"Two rules dealing with me Bane: Never hurt or insult the Jedi and never hurt or insult my family." Luke's voice was calm and deadly, the tone that indicated 'you have no idea who you're messing with kid'.

Bane tried to speak, but the Jedi clutched his throat so tight that he could hardly breathe.

"Now this is for Bola Rapol…" Luke hissed, his words followed by actions.

"And this is for Master Tano!" A Bane's last remaining led was severed at the hip and another cut went through his ribs.

"And this is for pleasure, enjoy my pressheeooouuus!" the final word was drawn out while the fingers of Luke's mechanical hand snapped the Bounty Hunter's throat as it if were a reed.

Luke unclenched his fist and Bane's dead body fell to the ground. _One more nuisance removed._

Aloud he said, "No one messes with a Skywalker and lives to tell the tale!"

With a final glance at the dismembered corps Luke turned around and walked off, feeling much more serene and way calmer then he had felt in the past couple of months.

* * *

><p><strong>To quote Han Solo, "How's this!" and truly, how is it? <strong>

**"You want to hit that review butten and write me a review, then you may go about your business..."**


End file.
